The Night the World Turned Upside Down
by Gnomie022
Summary: Draco and Hermione hate each other with a passion...but what happens when they suddenly find their places in life switched? Hermione Malfoy and Draco Granger learn a few things about each other that make them reconsider their treatment of each other. HGD
1. Chapter 1

**The Night the World Turned Upside Down**

**Updated sporadically**

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling. If you don't know that then I really don't know why you're even reading this fic.

**Dedicated** to Cedar 1 a very good author who inspired this story.

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** Ok, this is the second posting of this chapter because last time it cut the bottom half off. Sorry! Hope this time it works.

* * *

Hermione Granger walked down the bustling streets of Diagon Alley, eyes shining as she took in all the familiar sights. She hadn't been to Diagon Alley since before the war and she was thrilled that this magnificent place had in no way been marred by the long struggle that had gone on against Voldemort and his death eaters.

It had been such a long war, and many witches and wizards of both sides had died, but in the end Voldemort had finally been defeated. Many of the death eaters had given themselves up when they finally realized that their Lord was gone and this time would not be coming back. Some of the richer Death Eaters had been able to pay high-ranking officials off and claim that they were under the control of Voldemort and had no control over their actions. Lucius Malfoy was one such person. He got off completely for his actions and was now back trying to make trouble inside the ministry. He found this to be much harder this time though with Arthur Weasley in the position of Minister of Magic.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. Yes Death Eaters and others of that sort were going to find it a struggle indeed to try anything with Arthur Weasley in charge.

Hermione stopped her contemplations as she neared her destination. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had been open for three months and business had been great. Already plans were being made to expand the store and there was even talk of opening up another store in a new location. Hermione pushed open the door to the store and walked inside. The store was unusually quiet with few customers so Hermione headed towards the back room where she figured she'd find a few red-headed Weasleys. Sure enough when Hermione walked into the back she found Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny sitting around a table staring intently at something.

"Hello everyone! What are you working on?" Hermione asked. The four people looked up in surprise.

"Oh hi Hermione," Ginny said. "We were just going over the plans for the store expansion but we're having trouble fitting everything in."

"Here let me take a look," Hermione said leaning over the table. "Well here's the problem. You've made the Make Your Own Firecracker section much larger than it needs to be. If you simply shorten this area, then move the extendable body parts section over you should have plenty of room to fit in the exploding bon bon section." The four Weasleys gaped at Hermione.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Ron asked.

"Because you're just not as smart as our Hermione bean brain," Fred said throwing a quill at Ron.

"No no no Fred, it's just that you've all been staring at this for too long. All you needed was a fresh eye. How long have you been working on this anyway?" Hermione asked.

"For about two hours on and off," Ginny replied. "This is the quietest the store's been all day."

"Yeah, if business keeps up like this we'll be rich in six months!" George said.

"That might be a bit optimistic George, but yes this shop is going to be quite successful," Ginny said.

"Aren't you three glad that we hired you to help us?" Fred asked slinging his arm around Ron. Ron shook him off and glared.

"You mean aren't _you_ glad that we came to work for you," he said. "Without Hermione, Ginny and I you're shop would be a disorganized pile of exploding things." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, you know you need us. Well, since I am not on the clock right now I think I'm going to head on over to that new store down the street. I hear they have some very rare and strange things in there. Then I had better go buy some school supplies. I am head girl this year you know, I've got to be prepared."

"Of course oh your head girliness, we wouldn't want to show up for the first day of classes with the wrong sized quill would we?" George asked. Hermione just laughed and spun out of the room. She made her way out of the shop and down the street to a neon green store that had a big sign in front of it that said "Giggs & Riggs Rare and Mysterious Magical Artifacts." Hermione entered the store and stared around in surprise. Inside were rows and rows of random objects going all the way to the back of the store. To the left was a counter where a funny looking man with a large sombrero sat talking to a pink parrot. The man looked over to Hermione and smiled.

"'Ello there miss! Welcome tah Giggs 'n Riggs! Oim Giggs, 'n this 'ere is me partnah Riggs. Say 'ello chap!"

"Good day madam! Can I help you to find anything in particular today?" the pink parrot asked.

"Erm...no...I was just curious about your store and umm..."

"Ah yes, well then feel free to look around as long as you like!" Then the Riggs turned back to talk to Giggs. Hermione shook her head and slowly started walking through the many rows of shelves.

The store was filled with all sorts of strange things from dark arts detectors to magical gloves, to fish that were mounted on plaques that would sing when you pushed their buttons. Hermione gaped at all these strange and new things and then she found something that really caught here attention. There were several rows of books in the store, and many of the books were about things Hermione had never even heard of. She picked on large leather bound book off of the shelf and stared at the cover. In bright silver lettering it said "Pixies and Their Mysterious Ways" Then underneath that it read " Menaces or Great Teachers?" Hermione carefully opened the cover of the book and then she jumped in surprise for suddenly a little pixie had flown out of the book showering everything with glitter.

"Thank you so much miss, I've been in there forever it seems." The pixie said in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"You're quite welcome I guess," Hermione replied. Then she started to shut the book but the pixie squealed.

"Please don't! Once you close the book I'll be forced inside again and I so want some time to stretch my wings. This is the first time in four hundred years that I've been out!"

"Oh dear, I'm dreadfully sorry. Here I'll just lay the book down here and I'll let you fly around for a bit. I must shut the book before I leave though. It would be dreadfully rude to the owners of this shop if I just left it here."

"I understand dearie. Don't mind me now, go about your business." With that the pixie flew up to the top of the book shelf where she proceeded to spin around and exercise her wings. Hermione had just picked up another book and was about to open it up when she heard a voice behind her that made her skin crawl.

"Well well if it isn't the world's favorite mudblood."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked without looking up.

"What do I want? Well, I would absolutely _adore _having a world where a wonderful pureblood like me could go wherever he liked without being forced to look upon the sickening sight of a mudblood defiling all things that are pure."

"Well I could fix that for you, you don't really need your eyes anyway now do you? I mean after all who would want to walk around all day being constantly reminded of the fact that he lost everything he had worked so hard for hmm?"

"Watch yourself Granger! You're treading on thin ice." Draco spat.

"Oh am I now? Did I touch a sensitive area Malfoy? Tell me do you go to bed every night hugging a photo of Voldemort and crying yourself to sleep because the love of your life is gone?" Draco's eyes flashed and he pushed Hermione up against the shelf of books.

"I said watch yourself Granger!" he said his voice dangerously low. "With one word I can silence this whole area and know one will hear your screams."

"Oh and what are you going to do Malfoy? Use the cruciatus curse on me? Beat me? Rape me?"

"Rape you?" Draco sneered. "I think not, for one thing I wouldn't give you the pleasure, and for another thing I would never contaminate my pure blood with the likes of you." Hermione spat in Draco's eye.

"Since you can't shag Voldemort anymore Malfoy why don't you see if your mother is available?" she asked. Draco slapped Hermione hard.

"You asked for it Granger. You asked for it!" Draco drew back his fist and then his eyes opened wide in amazement. He couldn't move anything but his head. Hermione had cringed when he lifted his fist waiting for the impact, but it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and then she too realized she couldn't move anything but her head. Then a shimmering figure flew down in between the two.

"Sorry to do this to you loves, but I think you both need to learn a lesson. You sit here bickering with each other when you don't even know much about each other."

"I know that he's a rich pureblood snob who was one of the biggest supporters of the vilest man in the history of mankind!" Hermione spat.

"And I know that she's a disgusting mudblood whore who thinks she's to good for the world because she's shagging the Boy Who Lived."

"I am not! Harry and I have never had anything like that going on between us! You're just mad because he killed your idol!"

"ENOUGH!" the pixie cried. "It's time you each learned a lesson about each other. You are now going to trade places in life and you will see what it is like to be each other. You will not be restored to your rightful selves until you learn your lesson!" With that the pixie chanted some strange words and she started spinning extremely fast above their heads showering them with glitter. There was a bright flash and when the their vision cleared Draco and Hermione checked to make sure they were still in one piece.

"I still look the same," Hermione said.

"So do I," Draco replied. Then they both cried out in pain and grabbed at their heads. They suddenly felt as if their minds were about to explode out of the sides of their heads.

"Memories!" Draco cried. "I'm getting memories that aren't mine, I have new memories, but I still have my old ones...what is this?"

"I have the same thing. It's as if I'm me still, but I've lived a completely different life. Is that all? Do we just get a look at each others memories and that's it?"

"It must be," Draco said. Then he sneered at Hermione. "If that's all that happens then I guess we're back to where we were before." Then Draco pushed Hermione back up against the bookshelf and drew his fist back. This time when he was about to let it fly a cold voice stopped him.

"Get your filthy mudblood hands off of my daughter Granger!" Lucius yelled.

"You're daughter? Granger...mudblood?" Draco stuttered staring at his father incredulously.

"Yes my daughter Hermione! Get away from her before you find yourself regretting you were born...although I suppose you already do considering your heritage," Lucius sneered at him.

"But but but..." Draco gaped. Hermione was equally surprised and stared with her mouth open.

"Hermione do close your moth gaping like that is so unbecoming. Come along now your mother is waiting."

"My mother...but but but..." Hermione asked without moving.

"Did I make myself unclear? Move now girl!" Lucius barked. Hermione jumped and hurried to comply with Lucius' commands. She didn't know why but she feared this man. Perhaps it had something to do with a vague picture in her mind of him towering over her his face all red and angry followed by a painful sensation. Did Lucius beat Draco? Hermione didn't give herself time to ponder this. She was too busy trying to keep up with Lucius so that he didn't yell at her again. Hermione followed him out of the shop and then down the street. As they passed a large window Hermione caught a glance at her reflection and she yelped in surprise. Her curls were gone! In fact her brown hair was gone. She had long straight blonde hair. And she wasn't wearing the clothes she had put on earlier, she was wearing black robes. Something definitely had changed. Lucius stopped and turned back to her.

"What is it?" he asked looking quite unhappy.

"I uh...I uh..."

"Well spit it out girl!"

"I just noticed that that disgusting mudblood messed up my hair!" Hermione cried. Then she realized what she had said and clamped a hand over her mouth. Lucius smiled.

"Not to worry, your mother can fix it when we reach her. Come along." Hermione quickly followed after Lucius her mind working furiously to try to figure out what was going on. Lucius was her father, her hair and wardrobe were different, and she had just called someone mudblood. This felt like a bad dream but Hermione knew it wasn't. She had to go find Ron and Harry. They would know what to do. Hermione decided then that the minute she had a chance she would escape from the gaze of Lucius and go seek her two best friends out.

But would they recognize her?

**

* * *

A/N: Hi, thanks for reading this. I don't know how often I'll be able to update since I'm very busy with my school work. I'll update as often as I can though. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and please oh please review. I have no idea if this story is any good...so if you could tell me that'd be nice. Thanks!**

Ella


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I re-uploaded the first chapter because the bottom half of the story for some reason did not load...so if it was cut off when you read it I suggest you go back and finish it otherwise you're going to be a little confused...

**Disclaimer:** Nope...not mine...

* * *

Draco stood staring at the place his father had once stood. Or at least he thought it was his father. He was Draco Malfoy wasn't he? Slytherin sex god and heir to the Dark Lord? Draco shook his head. No it had all been a hallucination. He must have had some bad ale earlier. Draco quickly walked to from the back of the store. He'd head on over to the café where he was to meet his parents. Then everything would be fine. He'd have to be more careful about where he'd get his ale from now on though.

Draco walked up to the store door and was about to exit when he caught a glance of himself in a mirror. He stopped and stared. His beautiful flowing blonde locks were gone! In their place was a shaggy curly brown mop. Draco let out a low moan and passed out.

"Draco? Draco can you hear me?" a voice called out. Draco stirred and slowly opened his eyes and looked up in to the troubled faces of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Draco thank God!" Harry said relief washing over his face. "You had us really worried man. What happened?" Though Draco was still a bit disoriented he turned his mouth up into a sneer...though it didn't feel the same as it used to. He pushed Harry and Ron out of his way as he stood up.

"Why worry about me Potter? You should be worrying about yourself and you're stupid friends." Harry looked at Draco bewilderedly.

"Ron I do believe Draco hit his head very hard. He's sounding an awful lot like Malfoy right now."

"That's because I am you stupid..." Draco stopped talking and let out an ear-piercing girl scream.

"Bloody hell mate," Ron said covering his ears. "What's gotten in to you?"

"M-my hair...my bloody fucking hair!" Draco screamed.

"Yes you do have hair Draco," Harry said looking around the store fearfully. Giggs and Riggs were glaring at the three of them. "Umm...maybe we should leave." Harry and Ron then ushered an incoherent Draco out of the store and onto the street.

"What the hell have you toad-faced imbeciles done to me?" Draco screamed.

"Draco what on earth are you babbling about?" Harry asked. "Did you get put under a curse in there or something?" Draco looked up in realization.

"Granger!" he said snapping his fingers.

"Yes, your name is Dra-co Gran-ger, say it with me now..." Ron said.

"No no no, Hermione Granger, that filthy mudblood...."

"Now he's talking nonsense. We'd better get him to St. Mungo's Harry."

"Draco listen to me," Harry said. "You are the Granger, and you are muggle born. Hermione is a Malfoy, and she's a pureblood wizard. Not a _mudblood_. Did Malfoy do something to you while you were in there? I saw her come out of there with her father. Ron maybe she put a curse on him."

"What? No!" Draco said. "He's my father...I'm not the mudblood she is...I'm the Malfoy..." Draco started rocking back and forth.

"Harry he's cracked. We'd better get him somewhere before he starts proclaiming his undying love to You Know Who."

"No! I won't go anywhere with you! I don't know how you three did it, but I'm not going to let you get away with it," Draco screamed. Then he turned and started running like a lunatic down the streets of Diagon Alley. Then he stopped in front of a nearby café eyes wide and mouth agape. "No, it can't be," he muttered. "It can't be..." Draco felt an hand grab his arm.

"Got him Ron!" Harry called panting heavily. Ron caught up to the two and then they noticed what Draco was staring at. On the other side of the large picture window in the café sat the three Malfoy's. Lucius was busy droning on about something and Narcissa was listening intently to him. Hermione sat looking between the two in bewilderment. Then she looked through the glass of the café and her eyes opened wide in excitement. She jumped up from the table and ran out the café, Lucius yelling after her.

"Harry, Ron!"she called running up to them. "Oh I'm so glad to see you you don't even...." she stopped when she saw Draco. "Malfoy?" she asked in amazement.

"Granger, what...what is going on? You look different..."

"So do you...and..." she then noticed Harry and Ron glaring at her.

"What did you do to him Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Ron I-" she started but he cut her off.

"Whatever curse you put on Draco you'd better take it off before we hex you into oblivion you daughter of a..."

"Hermione you get yourself back in here this instant!" a red-faced Lucius screamed from the door of the café. "What has gotten into you girl? You've been acting strange since we left that shop. And what have I told you about consorting with _their_ type? I don't want it getting around that my daughter was seen with the Potter boy, a Weasley, and a mudblood. Come back in here now!" Hermione looked back and forth between the three boys and her father and reluctantly followed him back into the shop.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"And why was _Malfoy_ calling you Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I...I...it can't be..."

"Drakey honey, there you are!" a woman said as she and a man walked up to the two.

"I beg your pardon madam...I don't..."

"Don't madam me young man. You were supposed to meet your father and I half an hour ago. Where have you been? Don't you want to pick up your new books so that we can head home? You've got to get up early tomorrow you know if you're going to catch your train on time."

"M-my mother? Home? I uh...I uh..."

"Mrs. Granger I think he's cracked," Ron said patting her sympathetically on the arm. "He's been going on for twenty minutes about being a Malfoy and mumbling things about mudbloods. We think someone put a hex on him."

"Nonsense," Mr. Granger said. "He's simply been overworked. I told you not to read those three books last night young man. Boys I think it's time that Draco went home. He insisted on reading all the material for herbology, transfiguration, and the new Hogwarts a History book last night. Dear we'd better not let him have these books tonight or I'm afraid he'll try to read them too."

"You're probably right. Come on Draco let's get you home." The two older Grangers pushed pulled their son away from Ron and Harry.

"Uh...see you tomorrow mate!" Ron called after them.

"Yeah...bye Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry called. Then he shook his head. "That was quite strange..."

* * *

The next day Draco woke up and like a zombie went through a morning routine that he had no idea he even knew. He woke up and brushed his teeth then tried to tame the mass of hair on his head. Then he walked down to the kitchen and prepared himself some breakfast knowing surprisingly well where everything was. After breakfast he toted his trunk out to the family car where his "parents" sat waiting. Then they drove him to the train station. His mother constantly kept looking at him with concern.

"Are you all right honey?" she asked for the ninetieth time.

"Yes," he stated simply. When they got to the train station they headed over to platform nine and three quarters and Draco turned to say goodbye to the two muggles who kept following him.

"Have a good time at school son," Mr. Granger said.

"Send me an owl when you get there," Mrs. Granger said. "I want to know all about being head boy. Oh my little Drakey is all grown up now!" she squealed pulling him into a hug. Draco unconsciously hugged her back and then nodded to Mr. Granger as he picked up his trunk and turned to get on the waiting train.

"Bye," he muttered before he stepped on, then he walked through the narrow hallway to the compartment reserved for head boy and head girl. 'Well,' he thought. 'At least something didn't change. I'm still head boy.' Draco opened the door to his compartment and deposited his trunk on the racks above his head. Draco sat down and prepared himself for a long nap when he heard the door of his compartment open. He looked up in surprise and there stood Hermione.

"What do you want Granger?" he asked maliciously.

"My life back Malfoy!" she snarled back at him.

"Fine you can have your bloody life, but give me back mine first!" he yelled. Hermione slammed the door to the compartment shut and threw her shrunken trunk up on the rack next to Draco's.

"You know this is all _your_ fault!" she said glaring at him.

"How is this my fault?"

"If you would have just left me alone in that store the pixie never would have put that spell on us and I'd still be Hermione Granger!"

"Well, if you hadn't been born I never would have felt the need to insult you and I wouldn't be some dirty mudblood!"

"I'd rather be a mudblood than a follower of Voldemort!" Hermione spat.

"You have no proof that I ever followed him." Hermione held up her arm which clearly displayed a scar in the shape of the dark mark.

"Here's all the proof I need." she said.

"You have no idea about that Granger. You think I'd willingly follow some crazed lunatic like him? I was forced to get the dark mark, but I never once followed one of his orders."

"Then how did they _force_ you to get the dark mark?"

"They held me down and put it on me," Draco muttered looking at his feet.

"Oh..." the two sat in awkward silence for what seemed an eternity then suddenly they felt the familiar jolt of the train start moving.

"This is going to be a long year," Draco muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this update was soon enough for you, I'll try to get more out soon. In the meantime please oh please review! Now to those who did review!

**Senko:** Thank you! Hope you like this!

**Destiny's Darkness:** Ok, I updated please don't cry! I hope you liked this chapter, but I can't guarantee that I'll be better at updating than you are...I'll try though really I will. Oh, and I hope this chapter helped answer your question.

**Nicole:** Thank you! I hope the update was fast enough for you.

**Evildancer93:**OMG! I'm glad you like it! Thanks lol!

**Slyswn28:** Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too!

**A/N:** Ok, so thank you for reading and I look forward to reviews!

**-:Ella:-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update...but as I said I don't have a lot of time to write due to my job and school work..

**A/N2:** To any of those who might be confused...I switched my pen name to Gnomie022...cause my old alias was getting old, so I'm going with a new one!!

**Disclaimer:** No no no, I don't own JK Rowling's characters no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Hermione stared out the window on the Hogwarts Express. So much had happened, and she wasn't sure she could take much more. Especially not if it continued to go on like it had the previous night.

_The previous night;_

_Malfoy Manor_

Hermione stepped out of the fire place into the largest sitting room she had ever seen. Her eyes wandered around quickly taking in all that was around her. What a large place Malfoy Manor was!

Hermione eyes snapped back to the fire place as two more people arrived, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius walked over to Hermione and swiftly struck her across the face.

"_Here we go,"_ Hermione thought

"Your behavior today was inexcusable young lady!" he said coldly without raising his voice. "Twice I caught you with that mudblood!"

"_Who's actually your son."_

"And if that wasn't horrid enough I had to catch you conversing with Potter and Weasley! How many times must I tell you girl that all Weasleys are below us!"

"_If you're looking at things upside down."_

"A disgrace to all things pureblooded, and as for Potter, are you forgetting what he has done? The disgrace he has caused us?"

"_The good he has done the world?"_

Lucius reached down and roughly grabbed Hermione's arm. Then he pulled back the sleeve of her robe revealing an ugly scar that resembled a certain dark mark that would send witches and wizards of all sorts into a frenzy.

"Potter is the reason that _this_ had to be removed from you. You do of course remember that don't you?"

A brief memory of excruciating pain flashed through Hermione's mind. Hermione bit her lip and looked down.

"Answer me girl!" Lucius hissed lowering his voice.

"Yes sir," she replied without looking at him.

"He destroyed our Lord and everything we worked for. He caused the deaths of many great witches and wizards and nearly destroyed our whole world!"

"_Oh dear we can't have that now can we?"_

"If it hadn't been for my connections within the ministry all of us would be rotting away in Azkaban right now!"

"For all the evil things you've done!" Hermione accidentally said this thought out loud. Lucius's eyes flashed.

"It's those evil acts that were preserving your future young lady!" Lucius said his voice getting even quieter if that was possible. "Or do you want the wizarding world to become overrun with mudbloods and all those sort? Sure it would start with a few muggles being admitted to Hogwarts, but that would be only the beginning! Before you could blink the muggle world and the wizarding world would be combined and they'd turn Hogwarts into one of those muggle theme parks. Then we'd get those fanatics again who would start burning our kind at the stake. Please do not tell me you've forgotten about your great-great-great-grandmother Kassia who was murdered by those magic fearing barbarians."

"That's enough now Lucius, really you're being very melodramatic," Narcissa cut in. "Let the girl alone now. She must go pack and get some rest. She is leaving for school tomorrow, and she'll need her rest if she's going to handle all the duties of a head girl." Lucius glared at Hermione for a moment longer before he turned and stalked away black robes billowing out behind him. Hermione turned to Narcissa.

"Thank you Nar-er-mother," she said. Narcissa held up a hand.

"I didn't do that for you child I did it to quiet him. Lucius will go on for hours if permitted and I have such a headache. Go now, pack your bags and go right to bed! You really did behave quite atrociously today. Be glad all you got was a slap. If you weren't leaving tomorrow Lucius might have bruised you up a little better. And what would Blaise have to say about all of this hmm? Had he seen you today he may very well have called off the wedding!" Hermione gaped at Narcissa.

"The wedding?" she asked.

"Yes, the wedding! Your wedding! Oh silly girl do not tell me you've forgotten about the most important day of your life!" Narcissa cried. "On June 22nd you and Blaise Zabini will be wedded!"

"Oh! Yes, June 22nd, that's right!" Hermione said racking her brain desperately hoping there was a memory there of this little bit of information. She was getting married right after school got out? To Blaise Zabini of all people? Sure he was attractive, but he had an ego the size of a flikarkinous mongooses tail!

"Well what are you doing still standing there? Go now!"

Hermione turned and ran out of the room into the front entrance hall. She stopped when she reached the grand staircase. Where was she to go? She didn't know where her room was, she'd never been in this place in her life.

Then suddenly Hermione felt her instincts kick in and she suddenly knew just where she was supposed to go. It was a dim picture in the back of her mind but it lead her up the stairs and down a long hallway to a large green door that had a silver H on the front of it. Hermione hesitantly opened the door and stared in awe. The room was exquisite! There was a green and silver queen size bed in the middle of the room. In front of the large window was a grand mahogany desk. Next to the bed was a door that opened into a large walk in closet that held the most beautiful robes Hermione had ever seen. On the other side of the bed was another door that opened up into a grand bathroom.

Hermione threw herself onto the bed and smiled. It was too bad her parents were evil beyond all reason, and it was most unfortunate she was betrothed to a pompous ass. Without them she really could learn to enjoy this lifestyle.

* * *

_Present time_

Hermione glanced away from the window and looked over at the dozing Draco sitting across from her. No matter how glamorous his life seemed, she still would give anything to get hers back.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I was hoping to explain a couple more things in it, but it kinda took on a life of it's own...Oh, and to all of you who were wondering, about Hermione and Draco's hair color change...Platinum blonde hair is a definite Malfoy trait...so if they had truly switched places there'd have to be some family resemblance. Oh, and Blaise Zabini is a boy in this(obviously)...I know there's often speculation as to Blaise's gender, and I don't think it ever really says, but Blaise is a boy or girl's name so it works out either way. Ok thanks for reading, and please oh please review! If you do you'll get your name down at the bottom with a special little comment from me! Thank you!

**Review Responses:**

**Cedar 1**: Yay!!! Thank you for reading my story! I'm so glad you like it...and I hope you like this chapter too...and I hope this update wasn't too slow in coming for you...Thanks for reviewing!

**Jesska-14**: Thanks, well, I updated as soon as I possibly could...and I hope that was soon enough for you! Thanks for reading!

**Buddybunny7**: T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U!! Hmm...a DMHG club would be a ton of fun, and if I ever get around to making one you most certainly may join! Thanks for reading!

**Phoenixtamer150**: Hi, I'm glad you like it! Sorry I'll try to update better in the future, but I get so busy...you know what I mean? Thanks for reading!

**Slyswn28**: Yeah, I don't think I've seen anyone make them switch hair before either lol. Yes, the idea wasn't originally mine, I actually got it from Cedar1, but I think a couple other people have done it too...but I'm twisting the plot so it becomes so much more than them just switching places...well...if you continue reading you'll see. Thanks!

**Ok...so that's all...now please oh please review!!**

**-:Gnome:-**


End file.
